


Take This Pink Ribbon Off My Eyes

by Yuri4Gwen



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Billy Hargrove Being an Asshole, Billy Hargrove Calls Steve Harrington Pet Names, Billy Hargrove Sex God, Biting, Bottom Steve Harrington, Butt Plugs, Come Eating, Come Inflation, Come Sharing, Dirty Talk, Drunk Billy Hargrove, F/M, Good Friend Robin Buckley, Hurt Steve Harrington, King Steve Was An Asshole, M/M, Manhandling, Marking, Mildly Dubious Consent, Other, POV Steve Harrington, Painful Sex, Rimming, Stealth Condom Removal, Steve Harrington Is a Mess, Steve Is Turned Into A Girl, Steve's Past Coming Back To Haunt Him, Top Billy Hargrove, Unsafe Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Witchcraft, painful transformation, safe sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-16 06:01:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28826364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yuri4Gwen/pseuds/Yuri4Gwen
Summary: Steve has a spell cast on him by a girl that he wronged in high school, she wants to teach him a little about the female perspective. For Steve, the only way to change back is going to involve sleeping with another guy but he struggles with the idea of being with anyone from Hawkins as he's known them all since childhood. With a lot of support from Robin, he attends a party to get it over and done with and while there runs into Billy Hargrove, who has a certain reputation among the female populace of Hawkins. Can Steve really go through with this?
Relationships: Billy Hargrove/Steve Harrington, Robin Buckley & Steve Harrington
Comments: 33
Kudos: 193





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Un-betaed so please excuse all my mistakes.
> 
> *Tags updated to reflect the second chpater*

Steve screamed as his body moved as though it were possessed, his bones cracking, his muscles feeling like they were being shredded under his skin as he attempted to breathe through the excruciating pain. What was happening to him?

Finally, everything stopped and he fell to the ground a panting, sweating mess, he tried to move but his shaking limbs wouldn’t cooperate so he just lay where he was. Fear was starting to creep into his heart about what had happened to him when he heard a familiar voice. 

“Hello, Steve.”

He looked up through the sweat running into his eyes to see the cold hard eyes of Sadie Pinkerton, he hadn’t seen her in years, what was she doing here? She leaned down and ran her cold hand over his clammy cheek.

“I knew you’d be pretty, well it should make things easier for you.”

Steve didn’t understand what was going on he tried to pull away from her but he was too weak and she laughed at his efforts, patting him condescendingly on the cheek with fake concern while her eyes shone with a maniac glee.

“What are…?”

He recoiled slightly at his voice, it sounded all high-pitched, squeaky and wrong, and he looked up at her in confusion as she smiled at him.

“Well let’s just say I’ve made a few adjustments to teach you a little lesson in respecting others.”

She moved her hand from his cheek and wrapped his long chestnut hair around her finger creating soft curls as she spoke.

“There’s a long tradition in my family, think of it as a worshipping of nature but sometimes a person needs to go against their nature to learn a valuable lesson and now it’s your turn.”

Steve cleared his throat and tried to ignore the rising panic in his chest.

“What do you mean?”

“I’ll cut to the chase what you did to me was unforgivable but I’m going to give you a chance to learn your lesson, a little female perspective.”

Steve pulled away so abruptly that Sadie pulled his hair by accident and when it fell away from her finger he realised that it was down past his shoulders and he brought his hand up to touch it only to become mesmerised by his slim delicate fingers. Sadie’s cruel laugh brought his attention firmly back on her.

“Don’t worry Steve the solution to all of this is very easy, just make yourself presentable, which shouldn’t be too hard for you, go out and find yourself a nice boy in Hawkins to come inside you then you can go on with your pathetic little life and every time we pass each other in the supermarket you can look me in the eye if you can stand to and we can share the little secret of the time you had to degrade yourself.”

Steve felt his heart beating in his chest and his hands were shaking, this had to be a bad dream any second now he was going to wake up and he’d need to pee or something and he’ll know that his mind was just trying to get him to wake up. 

“Don’t worry at least it won’t be a public humiliation, just between you and me.”

“Why?”

“Do you even have to ask me that? Or have you done it to so many girls that you just can’t keep track?”

“Sadie…”

“Don’t bother Steve, you only have two choices now either live your life as a woman or let one of your old friend's sweet talk their way in-between your legs, you’ve experienced that before although admittedly it was from the other side, I don’t know maybe Tommy or Andy, I’m sure you’ll find someone deserving of you.”

Steve could feel frustrated tears sting his eyes but he firmed his jaw against them, he wouldn’t give her the satisfaction of seeing him cry. Sadie leaned down and stroked softly over his face as she smiled at him. Then she stood up and walked away leaving Steve stunned and scared on the floor.

“Robin?”

“Who’s this?”

“It’s kind of hard to explain could you come over to Steve’s house?”

“Why?”

“He needs your help.”

“And you are?”

“I’ll explain everything when you get here but please hurry.”

There was silence on the other end of the phone and Steve held his breath as he awaited her answer.

“I’m on my way.”

It had taken Steve a lot longer than he would like to admit to convince Robin what was happening. Soviet interference and inter-dimensional monsters were easier to believe than a vengeful girl from his past turning him into a girl with one hell of a condition for him to turn back.

“I don’t understand why she would do this though?”

“Well, I wasn’t exactly great to her in the past.”

Robin looked at him in confusion and Steve dreaded recounting this particular story. He sighed heavily.

“It was a couple of years ago, we were all at this party and I’d had a few drinks…anyway she started talking to me and I found out from Tommy that she had a massive crush on me so I thought why not.”

Robin closed her eyes.

“Please tell me this isn’t what I think it is.”

Steve hated that he had once been the kind of person who would do what he did but he couldn’t lie about it, it had happened. That night had been a bit of a let-down, Carol had fallen out with Tommy over something stupid and Tommy had decided that they should drown their sorrows. Steve hadn’t wanted to get too drunk, he didn’t want to deal with the hangover the next day but he wanted to support his friend. Then Sadie had turned up, she was petite, blonde with soft green eyes, he only really knew her to say hello as they passed each other in the hallway but she seemed nice. Then Tommy had started teasing him about the fact that it was well known that she had a huge crush on him and he was ashamed to admit it now but a lot of girls had crushes on him then and he never took it too seriously.

Tommy would not let up and in the end, he thought why not, Sadie seemed as though she’d be fun. In the end, they had slept together in one of the rooms at the back of Betty’s parent's house, for Steve it had been a little clumsy and risky, the condom had split but he was too drunk to care about it. Sadie had tried to cuddle up to him afterwards but he was eager to go home so he’d kissed her until she fell asleep then he’d snuck out.

For Steve that had been it, just a drunken fuck at a party, it wasn’t his first or his last but that wasn’t true for Sadie. Turned out she’d been carrying a torch for Steve for quite a while and that night had meant something to her so she tried to hold his hand in the hallway. At first, Steve was confused then Tommy had noticed and he had taken particular glee in humiliating her for thinking that she was good enough for Steve. At the time he had felt that Tommy was being unnecessarily cruel but at the same time he didn’t want a relationship with her so he sat back and let Tommy do all the dirty work. For weeks after that, he watched the sadness in her eyes turn to cold fury but he had honestly thought it was for the best. She’d move on and find someone good for her, he wasn’t ready for a relationship and eventually, he stopped thinking about her altogether. He winced now as he thought about explaining this to Robin.

“It isn’t great…”

“Ugh, Steve.”

“It was one drunken night but it was probably what happened at school that’s made her angry.”

“Do I even want to know?”

“Short version she wanted a relationship with me and Tommy ripped her to shreds for thinking she was good enough.”

“Is it too late to switch sides?”

“Robin this is serious what am I going to do?”

“Ok how about a hand job and you just lick it or something?

Steve couldn’t help his face screwing up in disgust.

“What? I’m trying to think of a relatively easy solution to your problem.”

“You consider giving some random guy a hand job and eating it easy?”

“No, but it’s better than the alternative.” 

Steve took a deep breath Robin was trying to be helpful but he could remember the cruel smile on Sadie’s face.

“Unfortunately she was kind of specific.”

“Well, you could give it a go.”

“What, no I’m only doing this once.”

“You never know you might…”

“Robin…”

She raised her hands in surrender.

“What am I going to do?”

“Well if you want to get this over and done with there’s a party this weekend, I could help you with some clothes and a little makeup and just in and out, done.”

“This weekend?”

“Yeah it’s Scott Miller’s birthday and he’s having a party on Saturday.”

Dread crept it’s way into Steve’s lungs until he could barely breathe, he would more than likely know all the boys at this party, known them for most of his life how could he let them, touch him. He couldn’t help imaging being under Scott, he was slender with jet black hair, Steve could remember only a few years ago when he’d had bad acne and his mouth glittered every time he spoke with his braces catching the light. Then the braces had come off to reveal perfectly straight white teeth, his skin had cleared up and suddenly he’d bloomed and some girls were looking at him different. No girl had wanted to touch him for the majority of his life, although that had had more to do with his personality, so now when they did he couldn’t help telling anyone who’d listen.

Steve could imagine him running his fingers over Steve’s skin, his sweaty body on top of him as his alcohol drenched breath was breathed all over him as Scott came inside him. Then the next time he’d run into him and Scott would brag about the time he’d fucked Steve at a party and he felt his stomach start to crawl up his throat.

“Steve?”

“Robin I don’t know if I can do this.”

Robin walked over and pulled him into a hug, he was only a little taller than her now, her arms fit perfectly around him and he could feel his small chest get crushed against her, he began to feel a little lightheaded.

“Don’t worry you’ll get through this, whatever you decide I’m here for you.”

Steve felt a lump form in his throat as he squeezed Robin tight.

Steve had spent the rest of the week getting a crash course in what it meant to be a girl and he was exhausted. He would never take any of this for granted ever again, he thought he had a rigorous regime with his hair but it was nothing on the skincare, shaving, makeup, hair and clothing not to mention heels which he’d given up on pretty quickly. He didn’t know what he would have done without Robin; he was going to have to do something nice for her when he was back to his normal self. 

They’d decided to keep his look relatively simple, Robin had told him he didn’t need much makeup anyway so just a little to accentuate his eyes and lips. She’d styled his hair so that it was big and luxurious which made him feel a little more like his usual self and he wore a graphic t-shirt and pencil skirt, he felt a little self-conscious because when he moved he could feel his chest jiggle slightly but he couldn’t get used to bras they were so restrictive and uncomfortable, he didn’t know how girls wore them all the time. Robin had reassured him that he’d be fine without one as he had a relatively small chest and it could only help them in their plans to snag a boy for the night.

Luckily or not depending on who you asked Steve was incredibly popular at this party, many of the boys he’d went to school with had made a beeline for him but for Steve he’d get flashbacks to past incidents or remember certain things they’d said about girls they’d dated and his heart would sink and he’d become cold to them. After turning down Eric Murphy with a slightly strained smile Robin came storming across the room with a drink in her hand and an exasperated look on her face.

“Seriously what’s wrong with Murphy?”

“Murphy I’ve heard the things he says about girls he sleeps with, no thank you.” 

“Well, what about Terrance he’s attractive right?” 

“Terrance? Last year Ryan bet him five dollars to eat a worm and he won.” 

“Steve, you’re looking for somebody to hook up with not marry, stop being so fussy.”

She handed him the drink then stormed off again, they’d agreed earlier in the night that he would only drink the drinks that Robin supplied him with so that he would be able to keep a clear head but still seem as though he were enjoying the party.

“Steve?” 

He looked round in shock only to come face to face with a smirking Billy Hargrove. Steve went into full panic mode, how could he get away from him quickly. 

“Your name’s Steve?” 

“N-no it’s Stephanie, people just call me eh… Stevie, you know like Stevie nicks.” 

“But she called you Steve.”

“Yeah, she’s just had a little too much to drink.”

Billy walked up closer to him, his eyes travelling over Steve’s face and body.

“You remind me of someone.” 

“Yeah, I get that a lot.”

Billy smiled at him in a way that Steve could feel down to the bottom of his stomach. Why did it have to be Billy Hargrove of all people? Billy had a reputation around Hawkins and he had heard many hushed whispers about it when he’d been himself he’d just rolled his eyes and went on with his day but as a girl who needed what Billy could provide he couldn’t help a little spark of interest. He was only going to do this once, why not do it well?

It also helped that if he thought back on his history with Billy it was easy to ignore some of the more violent episodes and focus on the feeling of his sweaty body grinding against his during basketball, the intensity of his gaze and secretly now as a girl he could appreciate the hard outlines of his muscles visible in his open shirt, how the light caught his bright blue eyes. Billy was also refreshing because he wasn’t shy about his intent, his eyes were devouring every inch of Steve, he was on a full charm offensive and he would occasionally bite his lip in a way that made him feel a little flushed. The other boys were so clumsy and awkward in their advances, they made his skin feel tight and itchy, Steve just wanted to get away from them but with Billy, he felt himself being pulled into his orbit. Was he going to do this?

He decided that he would go with Billy until someone else better came along but once he was with him for a short while he started to feel a little drunk on the experience. He’d never felt so flushed and clumsy, Billy ran his fingers over Steve’s shoulder and he actually giggled and looked away only to stop dead when he saw Sadie smile at him from across the room. She raised her glass in his direction and winked and Steve felt like someone had thrown a cold bucket of water over him. He pushed past Billy and looked around panicked for Robin, she appeared in his line of sight and he ran towards her. 

“Sadie’s here.”

“Where?”

“I just saw her, let’s leave I can’t not with her here.”

“Steve, I know it’s hard but realistically when you go through with this, she’s going to know anyway.”

Steve shook his head.

“I can’t…I just…”

“Where’s Harrington tonight?”

Steve whipped his head round in shock to see Billy standing beside him but he wasn’t looking at him, his eyes were fixed on Robin but hearing his name made something inside of him snap. He knew he’d brought this on himself but he wasn’t going to waste another night, Billy was the perfect candidate and he was going to get this over and done with.

“He’s busy.”

“Oh yeah, doing what?”

Robin just shrugged her shoulders then glanced back at Steve and he gave her the signal, a slightly exaggerated hair flip to let her know that he was going to power through with Billy. She nodded back to let him know she’d received his message.

“Billy, could you get me a drink?”

Billy smiled at him.

“Sure thing Sweetheart.”

He disappeared in the direction of the kitchen. Steve turned back to Robin and she was watching him closely.

“Wish me luck.”

“Good luck and just think by this time tomorrow this will be nothing but a memory.”

She reached out and grabbed his hand giving it a hard squeeze before letting go when Billy returned with some drinks.

The next several hours' Steve spent with Billy while Billy got steadily drunk and Steve discreetly disposed of his drinks. He would have given anything to let drink slightly numb his nerves but Robin had been right, he needed a clear head. Billy turned out to be great company, he was funny, charming and smart and Steve thought under different circumstances they could have been friends but that ship had sailed a long time ago. He also kept getting flustered throughout the night as Billy moved a little closer or let his fingers linger a little too long on his arm. He understood now why all the girls in town swooned when he walked by, having his full attention on you like this was intoxicating. Billy leaned in close to Steve; his eyes were intense like he could see right through him.

“Do you know Harrington?”

“Who?”

“Steve Harrington.”

Steve’s heart stopped.

“N…n-no just Robin.”

“How can you know Robin and not know Steve?”

“I…haven’t been here very long…”

Billy stared at him for a few seconds longer then he leaned in and captured Steve’s lips in an indulgent kiss. Billy’s lips were soft and warm and once Steve’s heart started beating again he became lost in the kiss. It remained gentle until Billy stumbled forward and they ended up against the wall then Billy wound his fingers into Steve’s hair and pulled his head back slightly. Steve gasped at the little bite of pain and Billy deepened the kiss. Steve felt like he was drowning in how overwhelmed he felt by this kiss, he’d always been the instigator in his experiences with women, the one in control but Billy was making him feel weak in the knees with his dominating kiss. Steve wrapped his arms around Billy and wished he could stay here all night, as it was thrilling but safe. Finally, Billy pulled back and smirked at him, he unwound Steve’s arms and took his hand leading him away from everyone and up the stairs.

As they passed by a small group by the stairs Steve saw two of the guys give each other knowing looks and he felt his heart sink. Could he do this? Had girls who’d been with him in the past felt this way? Had they felt the knowing eyes of their classmates as they disappeared into a room with him at a party? He saw Robin just behind them on the stairs and she smiled reassuringly at him and he steeled his resolve, soon he’d be himself again.

Billy wasted no time once they were in the room; he slowly stripped Steve of his clothes while licking and kissing every inch of exposed skin until Steve felt like the room was spinning. Billy lifted him as though he weighed nothing and then he was spread out on the bed with Billy fully clothed on top of him except for his jacket which he’d taken off as soon as he’d entered the room. Steve was beginning to feel overwhelmed again as Billy licked his ear.

“You going to a good girl for me, Sweetheart?”

Billy kissed his way down Steve’s neck worrying his pulse point for a few moments before moving down to his chest. He licked and sucked his way up to his left nipple while his other hand pinched the one on the right. When he introduced his teeth Steve couldn’t help the moan that escaped him or the little quiver in his body. 

Billy continued down his body, lingering on his left hipbone leaving a small indent with his teeth before spreading Steve wide and settling in-between his shaking thighs. Everything felt slightly off to Steve and he had a moment of panic when he couldn’t feel himself getting hard, he knew that under these circumstances he wouldn’t be but he didn’t account for how alienating it would feel. 

As Billy started to kiss his way down and Steve could feel his tongue slithering inside him he almost kicked him in the face and ran as he felt like he couldn’t breathe. He tried to take a few steadying breaths as he disappeared inside his head thinking back to when he’d been in this situation previously but from the other side. It was going to be ok, everything was going to be ok, just get through this and he could go on with his life and this would just be just another fucked up weird thing that happened in Hawkins. 

Suddenly he felt a jolt of arousal shoot through him so intensely that he couldn’t breathe for a second. Another quickly followed it as he could feel Billy’s lips and tongue as his fingers slipped inside him. His thighs started to shake as he felt as though he were on a rollercoaster and when he reached the top his entire body seized up, he could feel his body squeezing Billy’s fingers as his mind clouded over and his breath got stuck in his lungs. 

Finally, Billy moved his mouth over to his shaking inner thigh and Steve could feel his teeth in his sensitive flesh as Billy kept him full with his fingers. Then he moved back over once again and Steve ended up a moaning mess as he brought him to orgasm again with his lips and tongue, is this what it was like for girls, he felt like he was on cloud nine, his body thrummed with energy and Steve felt good about everything like that one time his mother had given him a little champagne and the bubbles had gone straight to his head. 

He completely understood why Billy had a reputation among the girls of Hawkins now, he wondered how many of them had experienced this and when it was over did they ever feel satisfied with the bumbling idiots he went to school with or did they just settle? Steve was becoming so overwhelmed, he felt so hot and out of control, he felt some tears run down he cheeks and he genuinely wondered if he was going to survive this with his mind intact. He felt like he was walking a tightrope between wanting this to go until he was delirious with it or moving it along so that he could escape back to reality.

“Billy…Billy please…”

“Had enough Baby, I’m just getting you warmed up.”

Steve wanted to roll his eyes but Billy had kind of earned the right to be a smug bastard. He kissed his way back to Steve’s mouth, giving him a bruising kiss before pulling back leaving Steve breathless on the bed. He quickly removed his clothes and Steve couldn’t help taking in his well-chiselled body, biting his lip when he took in Billy’s strong thighs and hard cock. Billy was not lacking in any department and Steve had a small moment of panic, what was it going to feel like to get fucked? Was he technically a virgin? He thought back to his first time, how awkward it had been, the many heart-stopping moments and how quick it all was. Looking at Billy now he worried about how much it was going to hurt? Would he bleed? He didn’t think he’d ever live that down; he’d probably die on the spot if that happened.

Billy sauntered over to his jacket and removed a packet of condoms, Steve’s heart sank, of course, he’d be socially responsible when it came to sex. Steve knew that half the guys downstairs tried their best to talk every girl they slept with into sex without one and didn’t think twice about the consequences. How was he going to fix this? He smiled in what he hoped was a seductive manner.

“You don’t have to use one…if you don’t want.”

Billy looked up at him then smiled.

“Better safe than sorry.”

“I know but it feels so good without one.”

Steve wanted to crawl into a hole and die, this felt like the most awkward conversation he’d ever had.

“Sorry Honey, I’ve never had sex without a condom and I’m not about to start now, we can stop if you like.”

He was honestly surprised at that, Billy had had quite a few drinks tonight even now Steve could see him swaying slightly and for other guys, their age one nod from the girl would be all the encouragement they’d need. Plus even Steve when he’d been in a serious relationship had had sex without a condom; maybe Billy feared commitment that much?

What was he going to do now though? He’d just have to be creative he guessed as there was no point backing out now.

“Sorry, it was just a suggestion.”

Billy smiled and walked back over; he ripped open the condom slipped it on and lay back down on top of Steve. He started kissing him again and then he felt Billy positioning himself and he started to tense up against his will. Billy started to gently rub over his side and down his arm and Steve relaxed slightly. Billy then started to push his way inside and Steve stopped breathing. It felt strange, a weird fullness in a place he shouldn’t have, then a stab of pain as Billy pushed in further and Steve began to feel awkward again. Billy pulled away to whisper against his neck.

“That’s it, Baby, you’re doing so good.” 

Billy reached up and placed his fingers against Steve’s lips and applied a little pressure.

“Get them nice and wet for me, Sweetheart.”

Steve opened his lips slightly and Billy pushed his fingers inside, the pain distracted him for a second but then he concentrated on the heat in Billy’s eyes as he pursed his lips around them. Billy licked his bottom lip slowly and Steve felt a little heat in his stomach as he softly stroked the tips of his fingers with his tongue.

“Good girl.”

He started to feel a little flushed as he sucked the fingers into his mouth some more enjoying the feeling of Billy stroking his tongue in encouragement and the fullness in his mouth. Steve concentrated on the smouldering in Billy’s eyes as he sucked on his fingers, the full feeling from before started to feel good making him moan softly around Billy’s fingers. Then Billy slowly pulled his fingers from his mouth and reached down in-between his legs and started rubbing just above where he was fucking him and Steve felt the tingly feeling return as he whimpered and Billy increased his speed. In a short space of time Steve could feel himself reaching orgasm again and he could feel that Billy’s thrusts had become more pronounced, he was feeling really good but he needed to remember why he was here, how could he get rid of the condom. He tried to think through the haze in his mind, he needed a solution before it was too late.

He pulled Billy back towards him and kissed him enthusiastically before pulling back and attempting to be seductive once more.

“I love being on top, feeling your big cock hitting me in all the right ways.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah, can we?”

He bit his lip so hard it turned white while staring into Billy’s eyes, watching a smile spread across his face.

“Whatever you need, Sweetheart.”

Billy pulled out and manoeuvred them so that he was lying on his back with Steve straddling his thighs. Steve leaned forward and kissed Billy to distract him. He quickly pulled the condom off and threw it away not caring where it landed before he shoved himself down on Billy’s dick quickly before he noticed, a stab of pain stole his breath as he felt like he’d pierced his soul with the abruptness of it. Billy cried out as his fingers tightened on Steve’s hips and he started a brutal rhythm that made Steve grit his teeth. He closed his eyes and just tried to ride out the pain hoping that eventually, the pleasure would return.

“Steve…”

He opened his eyes when he heard his name but when he looked down at Billy his eyes were closed and he seemed lost in whatever it was he was feeling. Then he returned his fingers to Steve and finally that wonderful pleasure returned and soon this angle felt better, deeper with a more pronounced pleasure that made him feel tingly and languid. Soon the tingles had gathered at the base of his spine before they spread out under his skin like fluttering butterflies until his breath froze in his lungs and his body squeezed Billy tightly within him. Billy moaned loudly and gripped Steve tightly to him as he held himself still and his mouth dropped open in a silent scream. Billy finally stopped moving with a few grunts and Steve realised that his body had turned to jelly when Billy stopped holding him up and he fell forward onto his chest.

He tried to catch his breath as it was time to implement the final part of the plan, he’d quickly get dressed and meet back up with Robin, if he started to change she had some clothes for him in a bag then he’d go home, shower, change and forget this ever happened. He felt his eyelids droop as he tried to move only to feel a sharp pain in his arm, then another in his legs, oh no not yet. 

He tried to pull himself up into a sitting position as the pain started to ricochet through his body until he almost bit his tongue in half trying to suppress a scream. He rolled away from Billy onto the other side of the bed but even the cool sheets couldn’t stop his temperature from rising as he began to hyperventilate. He could feel his body rearranging itself and it didn’t seem as though it was going to be any less painful than it was the first time. 

When everything was finally over he took a few deep breaths, wiped the sweat from his brow with a shaky hand and tried to discreetly shift out of the bed. He took a subtle glance over at Billy hoping against hope that he was asleep but instead he was met with his wide eyes, as he looked straight at him.

“Harrington?”

Fuck.


	2. I'm Exposed And It's No Big Surprise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve's back to his old self but what now?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My Tumblr for my stories if you want to say Hi [Edith-Moonshadow](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/edith-moonshadow)
> 
> Un-betaed so please excuse all my mistakes.

Steve’s heart stopped dead in his chest as he took in Billy’s shocked face, he felt completely frozen as he desperately tried to figure out how he was going to get out of this. Sadie’s cruel smile from the day she’d cursed him flew through his mind. His heart sank as he realised that she’d done this on purpose, she wanted him to get caught out in this way. 

His limbs started twitching as Billy’s face slowly moved from shock to something Steve couldn’t quite recognise in his panic but he didn’t have time to deal with this so he jumped up, grabbed as much of his clothes as he was able to in his panicked state. 

He glanced towards the bed where Billy in his drunken state was trying to get up to follow him then he ran to the door, he opened it just enough to look out, relief coursed through him when he saw Robin just a few feet down the hall. She quickly looked around her then motioned for him to come out. He saw her confused face when he emerged from the room not only completely naked but also back to his normal self, she disappeared into a room at the end of the hall and he ran after her.

He closed the door softly behind him as he could hear Billy drunkenly fumbling about out in the hall, calling his name. Robin handed him the bag and he pulled on jeans and a top pushing his feet into his shoes. He tried to push his hair into some semblance of normal then stuck his ear at the door again. He heard Robin harshly whisper.

“What happened?”

He signalled for her to be quiet then opened the door checking the hallway; the coast seemed to be clear and he motioned for her to follow. Then snuck quietly down the stairs, there weren’t as many people as when he’d followed Billy upstairs but there was a small group at the bottom of the stairs, more scattered throughout the room. The front door was swarmed with a large group that he could hear talking excitedly and just across the room there was an open door leading out to the garden, he vaguely remembered Scott telling smokers that they had to use there, as his father hated the smell. He glanced back at Robin motioning towards the door that led out to the garden, it seemed like the best option to get away quickly. She nodded.

“Harrington? Are you wearing makeup?”

Steve looked round to find Terrance’s blurry eyes looking at him in confusion but his loud bellowing voice had drawn attention to them and to his horror Billy emerged from the group by the door with determination on his face. Steve bit his lip hard, he was either going to be humiliated so badly that he wished he was dead or actually dead because how did you explain what just happened to Billy?

Steve didn’t take too much time to think about it. He just grabbed Robin’s hand and pulled her towards the door, as he passed by Billy he felt his fingertips skim past Steve’s side as he drunkenly fumbled trying to grab him. Once the cool air hit them Steve felt his panic return but he didn’t stop running or holding Robin's hand until they were far away from the house. 

“He’s gone.”

Steve breathed a huge sigh of relief and crawled out of his hiding place to the annoyed face of Robin.

“You need to sort this out, I’m not spending the rest of my life trying to convince Billy Hargrove that you’re not here, even though he knows you are.”

“What do you expect me to do?”

“I dunno talk to him, maybe explain the situation.”

“Yeah, I can see that going well.”

“Well if he decides he’s coming back here I’m not going to be able to stop him so work something out.”

Since escaping from Scott’s party he’d spent his time jumping behind trees, cars and anything else he could find when he saw Billy out in public. Worse than that Billy turned up to Scoops several times and Robin had to cover for him while he hid in the back with his eyes screwed shut hoping that today wasn’t the day that Billy finally snapped. 

He hoped that he’d eventually just give up and convince himself that it was a weird dream or something so Steve didn’t have to explain everything and end up brain-dead from Billy’s fists. He knew Billy had a right to be angry but he’d been desperate but how do you explain the unexplainable? 

He looked over at Robin to see that she was silently securitising him; he had a bad feeling about this.

“Why him?”

He dreaded this question especially from Robin but he did have an explanation but he didn’t want to examine the whole night too closely.

“I dunno I knew most of the other guys there, had done since we were kids and the idea of them…so I guess there was a little mystery and well Billy has a reputation…”

“Reputation?”

“Yeah, you know like one ride per customer.”

Robin looked at him like he’d suddenly sprouted two heads and Steve waved his arms around in an attempt to make his point.

“You know he wouldn’t…eh become attached…”

Robin rolled her eyes at him.

“Well, I don’t think your plan worked out.”

“I didn’t know I was going to change back in the room so I didn’t have a plan for this.”

Robin continued to give him that look like she was trying to see inside his head.

“Is that really why you chose him? Because you thought it would be a one-time thing.”

“Yes.”

“So why not explain the situation to him?”

“Why? Are you serious he’s going to kill me, there’s no way I can explain this in a way that doesn’t end with me being dead.”

“He doesn’t seem angry to me…just determined…”

“Yeah determined to kill me.”

Robin sighed and shook her head at him.

“It’s your life but you need to work out something and soon, it can’t keep going like this.”

He knew that he needed a solution but what was he supposed to do walk up to Billy and say ‘Hi Billy you might have noticed that I seemed to be a girl and tricked you into fucking me last weekend but don’t worry I have a logical explanation, if you could keep your bloodlust in check for just five minutes we can clear this whole misunderstanding up.’ He couldn’t see himself getting past the words ‘Hi Billy’ before he’d be looking up at him from the ground after Billy had landed the first punch. 

Even if Billy did let him explain it was a difficult story to explain and what would happen if he listened carefully then looked at him the same way Robin just did and asked ‘why me?’

Later that night Steve emerged from the shower and threw on some sweats and a t-shirt then lay on his bed and tried to forget the past week. Yet the more he tried to push the thoughts from his head the more he couldn’t stop thinking about them. He knew that Robin was right and he wasn’t being fair to her or Billy, he decided that even if it went badly he would have to just get it over with.

As he started to figure out what he’d say in his head he heard a noise outside his room, which was strange because his parents weren’t home. He thought maybe they’d come home early and got up to check walking out into the darkness outside his room.

He cried out as he felt someone slam him up against the wall, his head bouncing back against the cold hard surface. The person was right up against him, they felt hot and solid and Steve felt a sweat break out across his back.

“Hello, Princess.”

Steve felt his breath get stuck in his throat, how did Billy get in here? He shivered slightly as he thought about how he was going to get murdered in his own house. He swallowed hard and tried to think past his rising panic.

“Billy I can…explain…”

He looked into Billy’s intense stare and wondered how exactly he was going to explain what happened at the weekend, did Billy even know about how weird a place Hawkins was?

“It’s a bit of a long story…”

“I’ve got all the time in the world.”

Steve took a deep breath.

“Well, Sadie…”

“Sadie?”

“Yeah Sadie Pinkerton, she’s from Hawkins, she went to our school and she must know about magic I guess and she cursed me…”

“Cursed you?”

Steve felt his face heating.

“She turned me into a girl.”

Billy moved a little closer bringing his face closer to Steve’s.

“Ok Sweetheart but that doesn’t explain what happened.”

Steve swallowed the lump forming in his throat; he was hoping he could get away with not having to explain this part.

“She eh... made it clear that if I wanted to change back I needed to find someone to…”

Billy leaned in impossibly close until he could feel his breath on the side of his face as Steve broke eye contact. 

“I’m sorry, I know what happened wasn’t right but I was desperate and I didn’t ever want you to find out.”

“Why not?”

Steve felt a little shock shudder under his skin, why would Billy ever want to know that he’d been tricked into fucking Steve at a party. He opened his mouth to try and answer but no sound came out. He felt one of Billy’s hands squeezing his hip right above where he’d sunk his teeth into his flesh and left a mark.

“I just needed someone to come…”

Billy’s fingers slipped under the waistband of his sweats and he let out a shaky breath as he felt him running them over the marks left on his skin.

“You wanted me to come inside you.”

“I…”

Billy’s breathing became heavier and Steve braced himself for his anger to finally be unleashed when he felt Billy’s lips upon his own. Steve’s eyes shot open in shock but Billy just pushed harder against him and he couldn’t help getting caught up in his passion. He got lost in the kiss still slightly shocked that this was the direction that things had gone. Billy suddenly pulled back pulling Steve with him into his room stopping just in front of his bed.

“That’s what you need…my come inside you, right Sweetheart…”

Steve closed his eyes against everything that was happening as he was transported back to the party, he could feel Billy’s fingers, his teeth, and all that strength in his body being used to make Steve feel good. He bit down on his lip as Billy crowded in closer and he felt his lips ghosting over his neck.

“That’s what you want huh…well I’m gonna fuck you so full of it that your swollen with it, dripping with it until I plug you up so you can feel it inside you always.”

Steve moaned loudly as Billy licked his neck.

“Yeah just for me isn’t that right Princess, you need to feel me come inside you.”

Steve was starting to feel very warm, this wasn’t how he was expecting this conversation to go at all. Billy wove his fingers into Steve’s hair and pulled his head back harshly as he sucked a bruise into his neck, his teeth a little sharp around the edge.

“Tell me Pretty Boy, what do you need?”

Steve whimpered as Billy bit down harder as he pulled his t-shirt off. Billy ran his hands down over Steve’s chest as he continued to lick and bite over his neck. Billy dropped down to his knees, slipping his fingers back into the waistband of Steve’s sweats and pulled them down to his thighs. He ran his fingers over the bite mark that he’d left in Steve’s hip before placing his mouth back over it. Steve jumped slightly when he felt Billy’s teeth followed shortly by his tongue as he worried the skin, making it more pronounced. 

He continued to run his hands all over Steve’s skin until he felt light-headed then Billy stood back up and pulled him into another harsh kiss.

Billy then moved forward until Steve lost his balance and ended up under him on the bed. He kicked off his sweats so that he could bring his legs up around Billy, he wished that he could feel his naked warm skin against his own but he did get a secret thrill out of feeling his skin against the rough denim of Billy’s jeans. 

Billy began to kiss his way back down Steve’s body, sucking marks into his skin and leaving indents with his teeth. He didn’t seem to be in a hurry but Steve felt like he was going out of his mind. He couldn’t help moaning out his pleasure and frustration feeling Billy smile into his hip.

“Feeling impatient Princess?”

“Billy...please…”

Billy pulled something from his back pocket then slithered back up Steve’s body. He kissed Steve again before moving down to his neck and he wanted to protest that Billy was marking his neck up too high, he wouldn’t be able to hide it but he couldn’t do any more than whimper when he felt Billy pulling his thighs apart. 

Steve bit his lip, he couldn’t stop thinking about the party, how it felt to have Billy’s fingers and tongue inside him followed by his cock, filling him up in ways he’d never dreamed of. He had a small moment of panic. He realised that things were different then, how was this going to feel in his own body?

He felt Billy’s finger at his hole, slippery and a little cool and he couldn’t help it he tensed up. Billy rubbed his finger around and around as he licked over his neck.

“It’s ok Baby, I just need to get you ready for my cock, you want it don’t you?”

Steve whimpered, he did want Billy but he couldn’t help feeling a little out of his depth.

“Remember how good it was? I remember how good you felt, so tight...warm...fuck if you’d hung around the other night I would have fucked you again...filled you up some more…”

Steve cried out as Billy’s finger slipped inside, he could feel his hole flutter around it and Billy groaned into his neck.

“Fuck, you’re so tight…”

Billy moved his finger around for a short while distracting Steve with his teeth then when he’d loosened up a bit he felt Billy replace it with two fingers. Steve felt completely overwhelmed as his hole clamped down on them.

“Why did you run?”

Steve took a steadying breath.

“I...I didn’t think you’d…”

Billy’s finger brushed against a spot inside him that made Steve’s breath catch as he felt heat infuse his neck. He felt Billy's teeth against his neck.

“How many times did I make you come that night? Three? Four? Want to play a little game and see how many times you can come tonight?”

Steve cried out when Billy slowly pulled out his fingers and then pushed in three, he felt so full but he wanted more widening his legs in an attempt to make Billy go faster.

“So desperate aren’t you Sweetheart?”

Billy reclaimed Steve’s lips as he continued to get him ready until Steve’s thighs shook and he felt more desperate than he ever had in his life. 

Suddenly Billy pulled back and started to undo his jeans while smirking at Steve, he didn’t take off any of his clothes, just pulled his cock free. Then he picked up the bottle that he’d set on the bed pouring from it liberally all over his cock until it was fully coated. Billy leaned forward and pulled Steve up into a sitting position before starting to push his cock into him. He started a slow steady rhythm while Steve tried to adjust to the full feeling of having Billy inside him.

Things started to feel good as little shocks of pleasure ran up Steve’s spine and he couldn’t help thrusting back against Billy chasing them when all of a sudden Billy pulled him firmly up to his chest so that Steve had to wrap his legs around Billy’s back for balance as Billy started to thrust up into him. He was transported back to the night of the party when he’d finally gotten rid of the condom; it had been painful at first having Billy so deep but he remembered how spine-tinglingly pleasurable it had become.

Right now he felt like he was being split in two but the sound of Billy’s ragged breathing and the feeling of his fingers digging into his sides was helping to propel him forward when he felt the first shot of bone-melting pleasure race up his spine and into his head. He threw his head back and cried and Billy thrust up into that same spot over and over until Steve ceased to think about anything and just let the pleasure coarse through him.

He could feel his body gripping Billy tighter and tighter as he grits his teeth against the pleasure until he couldn’t take it anymore wrapping his legs and arms tighter around Billy as he whimpered into his hair and Billy fucked him through his orgasm.

As Steve fell boneless against Billy he let him manhandle him onto his front with his ass in the air, wincing slightly as Billy pushed his still hard cock back inside. Unbelievably it felt more intense now as Billy chased his orgasm, his fingers digging into Steve’s hips as he thrust hard and fast.

“Ugh...Billy…”

“Tell me you want it…”

Steve felt as though his head was full of cotton wool, he was struggling to keep up with the conversation.

“C’mon Princess, tell me you want it…”

“What?”

“You want to be filled up with my come...”

Steve felt his hole flutter at Billy’s words, he couldn’t help feeling a little special due to what he’d learned at the party even though he rationally knew he shouldn’t. Yet he couldn’t help it as he’d been told that Billy always wore a condom but here he was fucking Steve without one and getting off on the fact.

“Please... give it to me...I want to feel it inside...I want to be filled…”

“Don’t worry Princess I’m going to fill you up real good...so good that you’ll struggle to keep it all inside…” 

Billy groaned as Steve felt him coming, he could feel a little twitch in his cock but it was still too sensitive. Billy leaned forward to bite and lick across Steve’s shoulders as he finished coming inside Steve. Then he slowly pulled out only to push three of his fingers back inside plugging his come inside Steve causing him to whimper. Then moving his fingers ever so slightly Billy leaned down and bit into Steve’s sensitive inner thigh causing him to cry out as it was all becoming too much.

“Gonna have to get you something nice and big to keep you full huh Sweetheart...I’m gonna do this every night fuck you full then stuff you up so that you can spend the day thinking about what I’m gonna do to you when I get you home…”

Steve bit down hard on his lip.

“Nothing else will truly satisfy you but my cock...but feeling my come inside you all day...keeping you on edge...ready and open for me…”

Billy kissed and licked his way up towards Steve’s hole leaving a trail of stinging bites in his wake and keeping Steve on edge with his fingers while Steve whimpered and quivered. When Billy reached his hole he widened his fingers then started to lap with his tongue before he pushed inside groaning into Steve’s skin.

Steve struggled to breathe as he felt his cock fully harden while Billy fucked him with his fingers and tongue. Steve’s arms finally gave out as he fell facedown onto the bed and he felt Billy’s other hand adjust his hips before he pushed his tongue in deeper.

“Billy...please...I can’t...I need you...please…”

Billy pulled away from Steve then flipped him over onto his back pushing his way back in between his legs, he slowly pushed his cock back inside while Steve shook then leaned down to capture his lips. 

He jumped slightly when he felt something slightly warm with a delicate salt taste pushed into his mouth by Billy’s tongue. Billy licked into his mouth, a desperation to how hard he licked startling Steve slightly as Billy’s thrusts became more pronounced. Billy bit down hard on Steve’s lip, the little bite of pain causing Steve to come embarrassingly quick as Billy took him apart on his cock once more.

It had been a long day and he would have given anything to be able to hide out the back but due to all the trouble with Billy Robin was punishing him. She'd raised her eyebrow when he'd arrived at work earlier that day feeling flustered that his thighs had obvious deep purple bite marks all over them, if you looked closely enough you could see the indents of Billy’s teeth in some of them. Why couldn't he consider Steve's uniform when he was sucking bruises into his thighs? Then again he wondered if that was the point.

He fidgeted slightly when he thought about Billy's hot breath breathing over the bite marks as he talked about coming inside him over and over until he was full. Then Billy would plug him up and make him go to work all day, the uncomfortably full feeling driving him insane until Billy got him all alone so that he could replace it with his cock. He shivered thinking about Billy pulling him down onto it, and Steve wouldn't be able to catch his breath at how deep he was inside. 

Someone tapping loudly on the counter drew his attention and he felt his face heat with shame when he looked up into the cruel smile of Sadie Pinkerton.

“Hi Steve, I'm not interrupting anything am I?”

Steve felt his shoulders droop slightly as he walked over to her, the bite marks in his thighs rubbing uncomfortably together on every step.

“Of course not Sadie, how can I serve you?”

Her smile grew wider.

“Hmmm…. I think I'll have vanilla.”

“How many scoops?”

“Just one, I don't want to overindulge.”

Steve sighed but started preparing her cone for her. She leaned forward on the counter watching him work with glee.

“You're looking much better, back to your old self. How was your medicine? A little hard to take?”

Steve grit his teeth. Sadie leaned in a little more and dropped her voice to a harsh whisper.

“You certainly made an interesting choice, if the rumours are true… Want to go out with a bang huh? Did he hang around long after he’d come?”

Steve wanted to say so much to her but he didn't have the energy. Part of him understood why she'd done what she'd done but she'd put him in an awkward position even a potentially dangerous one. Yet he felt bad that he'd made her feel that way, it hadn't been right and he should have stood up to Tommy at the time. He wanted to say these things but it was too public, he was too tired and he felt it was easier to let her think she'd won. He handed her the cone and she handed him the money for it with a wink.

“Bye Steve.”

“Bye Sadie.”

“Sadie?”

Steve was startled by Billy's sudden appearance at the counter. His face held a rosy glow, his hair was slightly damp and his lifeguard tank top clung to his muscular chest. Steve felt a little panicked, would Billy say something to her? That was the last thing he needed but he couldn't get the words out so he just shook his head. Billy studied him for a second before he turned.

“Sadie!”

Steve's heart sunk to the bottom of his stomach.

“Hey sweetheart, feel free to use your little spell anytime I’ve got the perfect antidote”

Then he winked. Sadie turned white with fury glaring at Steve before she stormed out.

He whispered harshly.

“You do know she knows magic right?”

Billy shrugged.

“She could curse me again.”

Billy smirked.

“Hey if you want to be a girl I’m not complaining.”

He leaned in close and dropped his voice to a breathy whisper.

“But nothing beats that tight little ass of yours, plus having you beg for my come is always worth it.”

So much blood rushed to Steve’s face that he thought he was going to pass out. He glanced over and saw that Robin was standing only a few feet away with her mouth hanging open. They made eye contact and she made a hasty retreat into the back.

Steve closed his eyes as one word flashed through his head. 

Fuck.


End file.
